This invention relates to a novel lubricating oil additive having anti-wear properties and to a lubricating oil composition containing the novel additive. More specifically, this application relates to a novel additive reaction product prepared in a reaction between a mixture of mono-, di-, and tri-glycerides and 2,5-dimercapto-1,3,4-thiadiazole. In a preferred reaction, the mixture of mono-, di-, and tri-glycerides is first reacted with diethanolamine to form an intermediate reaction product which is then reacted with the 2,5-dimercapto-1,3,4-thiadiazole. 2. Description of Related Information
Current commercial lubricating oil anti-wear additives can contain phosphorus and zinc. While these additives provide effective anti-wear protection, they exhibit problematic side effects. During operation of an internal combustion engine, lubricating oil enters the combustion chambers by means such as clinging to cylinder walls as the piston makes its down stroke. When phosphorus containing lubricating oil compositions enter the combustion reaction, phosphorus enters the exhaust stream and acts to poison the catalytic converter, thus shortening its life. In addition, the presence of zinc contributes to the emission of particulates in the exhaust.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to provide a lubricating oil additive which does not contain phosphorus or zinc. Applicants have discovered a lubricating oil anti-wear additive which does not contain these elements and which provides superior anti-wear protection as compared to typical phosphorus and zinc containing additives.